


orangeade

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bloom Bloom Era, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Changmin's dyed his hair bright orange for the comeback, and his boyfriend Kevin is quite intrigued by it.





	orangeade

The look of bright orange atop his scalp certainly was… unusual, to say the least.

Changmin had dyed his hair a new colour for their comeback of ‘Bloom Bloom’, sporting a new colour that he hadn’t tried before. A bright orange, brighter than the colour of orangeade. It was certainly unique, and he actually liked it a lot.

He was fully expecting his hair to be quite… dead and crispy, as hair usually was when it was intensively dyed. His hair during ‘Giddy Up’ was a bit like that, though not too bad as it was only bleached.

However, whatever the hair stylists did to his hair as an after treatment was godly, making his hair silky smooth. Changmin found himself running his hands through his hair a lot more, loving the feeling. It would probably go away after a few days, so might as well savor the moment while he could, right?

Arriving back at the dorm, everyone who saw his hair would exclaim about it, telling him about how much they loved the colour. It fit perfectly with their comeback, and fans were sure to love it.

When Changmin entered their bedroom, Kevin looked up and gasped. “God damn Changmin, you look great.” he spoke, still in awe about the colour.

“I could say the same for you.” he replied, gesturing to Kevin’s hair. It was now a dark purple, though it was a bit hard to see. A more subtle colour, but still nice.

“Come here.” Kevin murmured. With a small smile, Changmin walked over, taking a seat on his lap and straddling his thighs. They shared a short but sweet kiss, Kevin running his hands through Changmin’s hair.

“Damn, what did they do to it? It’s so much softer now.” he commented, loving the feeling.

“I know, right? It’s like magic.” Staring into each other’s eyes, they couldn’t help but grin wildly at each other.

God, they were so in love.

A small giggle escaped Changmin’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “We’re finally going to see our fans again.” he whispered.

“Excited, are you?” Kevin whispered back, still running his hands through Changmin’s hair.

“Obviously. It’s been awhile since No Air and the fancon, you know.”

“Mm, yeah. But I’ll miss being able to be with you.” Kevin muttered.

Changmin deadpanned. “We’re literally in the same team.”

“You know what I mean.” he replied, and Changmin sighed. He did.

Other than their fellow members, no one else knew of Kevin and Changmin’s relationship. The risk was too high, and both of them didn’t want to sabotage their team’s reputation because of it.

It was hard not being able to show their affection to each other in public, but little slip ups were always passed over as affection as friends. Little did everyone know, those hugs and hand holding held a lot more meaning.

“Y’know, sometimes I wish that we could just come out. Be able to tell our fans about our relationship so that we can stop having to act all the time.” Changmin started, the mood suddenly changing. “But then I always remember that doing so would ruin the dream that I achieved, that we all achieved, and I don’t want that. All of that hard work down the drain.”

“I don’t like how I’m not able to live my dream and be in love at the same time.” he murmured, hiding his face in Kevin’s shoulder. “It’s always one or the other. Do you think we’ll ever be able to have both?”

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, umoving from each other’s arms. This was a question they had constantly asked themselves over and over again, ever since they had started dating.

It was always the source of their tears. The frustration built up over time, becoming distanced because there was a lack of affection. It tested their abilities as a couple and if they were really meant to be.

They always managed to push through.

“...We will.” Kevin finally answered, though his words were still tentative. “It’ll take time. A lot of it. But one day we will have both. It will happen. If God allowed us to meet, then he’ll allow us to have both.”

Changmin sighed, tightening his hold on Kevin. He was afraid to let go, as if he would just disappear if he did.

Kevin noticed how Changmin had taken a sharp breath in, how his chest had stopped moving against his because he was holding in his tears. How the fabric of his hoodie was being held tightly in Changmin’s hands because he didn’t want to look fragile.

Kevin didn’t like how he always knew when Changmin was in pain.

“Y’know,” Kevin started, making Changmin pull away and face him. His eyes were glossy with tears, but he did his best to blink them away.

“I don’t really like orangeade, but I’d drink your love right up.”

A smile broke out on Changmin’s face, the tears slipping out as he laughed at Kevin’s horrible joke. “God, I hate you sometimes.” he whispered, leaning in to make their foreheads touch.

“And I love you too.” Kevin whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe just something short and sweet
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
